


Holiday

by ximeria



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-13
Updated: 2003-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingredients for a perfect vacation: 1 Cute Archaeologist, 1 Snarky USAF Colonel, a lot of opportunities, oh, and for extra spice, throw in a hammock...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Amy and Carla for audiencing, to my betas, specifically Devra, who did one hell of a thorough piece of work

Daniel dumped his bag on what would be his bed for the next week and a half. This was going to be paradise, or something close to it anyway. Too bad the rest of his 'family' had had to cancel. Well, not all of them, at least... at least Jack was here too. They'd had their ups and downs in the past, but lately it had seemed they were slowly moving towards warmer waters. Jack wasn't ignoring him anymore, that at least was something to be happy about.

Well, he might as well get changed. Even if he had dressed casually and light for the flight, it just wasn't light enough to cope with the Puerto Rican air, hot and humid as it was.

Cut-offs, long enough to be comfortable for sitting, and short enough to keep him cooled down a little. A light gauze-like shirt, he let hang loose over the shorts completing the outfit. It had been nice when Hammond had approached them with the opportunity to use a house, belonging to an old friend of his, located in San Juan. Daniel knew the city, but it had been ages since he'd last visited, and San Cristobal... Daniel wondered for a moment, as he stuffed his bag under the bed, if he might be able to convince Jack to tag along for a visit to the old forts. He looked around for a moment. Where was...? Ah, there. Daniel quickly tied the white bandanna onto his head. Not that he needed it anymore, with his hair as short as it was, but some habits apparently stayed.

A light knock at the door startled Daniel back to reality. Then he wished he'd locked the door, or... had been blind... or... or maybe just stayed at home in the first place. He wasn't looking at a week and a half of paradise... Purgatory was more like it. Torment, because the image meeting him in the doorway was surely only there to tempt him, to show him what he'd never ever have. One thing that could never be given to him freely. He kept telling himself that he would take what he could get, the friendship getting back on track, the family-like feeling...

But how could anyone fault him for wanting *that*?

"Daniel, something wrong?" Jack was smiling, but there was a certain air of worry about him, something that only occurred when Jack was concerned about his makeshift family. Something Daniel hadn't experienced from Jack for so very long.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Daniel bit his lower lip. 'Apart from you being dressed to *kill*, obviously...'

Jack threw him one of the O'Neill trademark grins. "So... ya wanna go get something to eat?"

"Restaurant? I'm hardly dressed for such." Daniel couldn't help giving his friend an appreciative glance. 'Unlike someone else I could mention.'

"Aw, come on, it's nothing fancy... you know *me*, Daniel." Jack leaned against the doorframe, looking absolutely edible. Cream-coloured, thin cotton pants, almost as thin as Daniel's shirt, and a short-sleeved shirt, left unbuttoned, allowing Daniel to enjoy the torture of a vast expanse of skin, taunting him for being just outside of his reach -- the bare skin only 'marred' by coarse grey hair on the chest and a pair of dangling dog tags. Daniel hid his unease behind a smile and a downcast look. Okay, bad idea. He'd never had a thing for feet, had he? Then why was the sight of Jack's bare feet enough to make him sweat and breathe just a *little* faster?

"You sure you're okay, Daniel?" Jack was suddenly standing next to him, a hand resting lightly on Daniel's shoulder, warmth burning through his shirt. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Daniel realised his mistake too late. Hint: When up close and personal with *the* object of your desires? It's not the best idea to breathe in their scent... clean sweat, soap, a light tinge of cologne and something that was uniquely Jack.

"Yeah, Jack, thanks, I'm fine..." Daniel tried not to pull away from the touch. Jack wasn't that liberal with touches when it came to other people except his closest friends and Daniel had always received more than the lion's share of O'Neill-hugs. "It's just my..." Daniel faked a sneeze and a sniffle, "...sinuses -- I need to get used to the humid air here." Lame excuse, yes, but it seemed to be working, as Jack nodded, though reluctantly removed his hand from Daniel's shoulder.

"I hope you packed your allergy medicine," Jack inquiered. When Daniel nodded, Jack turned and went back out the door. "So... coming?" he threw casually over his shoulder.

Daniel almost groaned as his mind supplied him with the fitting visuals and he blushed as he noticed the raised eyebrow and the light quirk at the corner of those nice lips. Daniel might have a dirty mind sometimes. Jack O'Neill, unlike the Colonel, had a mind dirty enough to equal Daniel's, it seemed.

See, the Colonel was a pro, and Daniel tried desperately to concentrate on that. It ever only slipped when he was in a good mood, and Jack seeped through. Actually, come to think of it, it had been more Jack than Colonel over the last couple of years. But still, it ought to help concentrating on the soldier and not the man. Right. Definitely not any better, because suddenly Daniel's errant subconscious pulled out a portfolio full of Colonel Jack O'Neill in various military outfits. Oh, the sand coloured camos, the... And this time Daniel almost moaned out loud. The dress blues and the shades... Suddenly it seemed, no matter what he mentally dressed Jack up in, his mind made sure to do the 'undressing' just as quickly, constantly ending up with six foot plus of enticing, muscled... Speaking of undressing, Daniel couldn't help wondering what Jack was wearing for underwear. Something tight and fitting? Had to be, because nothing was showing.

"Oh Daaanieeel?" The laughter was clear in the voice as Jack continued. "Some time this week, buddy?"

Daniel felt the heat rise to his face. Right... he could do it, he could handle it, it was nothing compared to the communal showers, for God's sake. Only this time, this whole. One. And. A. Half. Weeks. he would be spending *alone* with the man. No one to barge in on them, no threat of exposure, nothing holding him back... except the fact that this man, who was his friend, was also the straightest man Daniel could think of. Actually, he was fairly sure if he looked up the word 'straight' in a modern dictionary, it would show a picture of Colonel O'Neill. Then again... Daniel walked out of the house behind the man. Even if the Colonel was 110% straight, what about Jack O'Neill?

As they walked out of the driveway, Jack turned and pointed into the green park-like garden with a child-like smile on his face. "Well, will ya look at that? A hammock."

Daniel followed his gaze and snorted. "Come on, Jack, you're not spending the next week and a half in a hammock."

"No?" Jack stuck out his lower lip.

He's not pouting, Daniel told himself. Definitely not... Okay, if there ever was a pout... Daniel swallowed hard and was fairly proud when his voice came out almost at normal pitch. "I thought you were going to come with me into town, to the old fort of San Cristobal..."

"Dannyyyyy." Okay, now the man was whining as well...

Daniel whacked him on the shoulder, lightly, marvelling at the tight muscles underneath. "The name's Daniel, or Dr. Jackson, if you please."

"And if I don't?" Jack turned to walk backwards, his smile daring Daniel to do anything about it, brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

If anyone had asked Daniel *why* he decided to chase after Jack like some little kid chasing another, he wouldn't be able to explain it. Then again, the look of pure delight on Jack's face just before he turned about was well worth the short sweaty run that brought them almost to the front steps of the small local restaurant.

Daniel wasn't out of breath because of the run, but he felt a little out of air when Jack stopped and turned, almost ending up with an armful of Daniel as the younger man skittered to a stop.

"Whoa, Dr. Jackson, slow down... I'm not as young as I used to be." Jack's smirk spoke volumes of his mental age however.

"You started it," Daniel answered defensively, trying to ignore the heavy feeling of a broad hand on his hip and another on his arm, steadying him.

"Did not." Jack dusted imaginary dirt off Daniel's shoulder.

"Did too."

"Did not." How come Jack had the uncanny ability to cut away Daniel's linguistic abilities and make him sound like he was nine? He watched in horror as it seemed for a moment Jack considered sticking his tongue out at him, but finally decided against it.

With a slight tilt of the head, Jack motioned for him to go up the last few steps and through the front door. Daniel wondered for a moment if he should try to get them a table, but Jack was way ahead of him, and shortly they were seated near the fountain, the beautiful centrepiece of a large, open court yard, and even if they couldn't see it, they could hear and smell the ocean nearby, and the cooling air of early evening made the heat of the day a little more bearable.

Daniel sat nervously in his seat, trying to look anywhere but in Jack's direction. As comfortable and light it had been a moment ago, he could still feel the lingering touch of Jack's hands as the other man had caught him before he'd crashed into Jack.

"Earth to Doctor Jackson," Jack's voice was low and pleasant, almost like a gentle caress or a... a safety blanket, wrapped around Daniel, keeping him safe and warm. "You're a million miles away, Daniel."

"Ah, it's okay, it's... just thinking," Daniel said, avoiding Jack's eyes.

Jack frowned for a moment, obviously on to him in some way.

Daniel sighed inwardly as a short man, weathered and aged by the sun came to their table, handing them a set of menu cards. Daniel quickly hid behind his own, more than aware of Jack's eyes burning into the offensive barrier. When Daniel finally found the courage to peek up over his thin line of defence, he was actually a little disappointed to find Jack fully engrossed in deciphering the wonderful offerings at their disposal for the night.

Trying to concentrate on the menu, Daniel tugged at the edge of his bandanna and bit his lower lip. Seafood was always good, and he made his choice fairly quickly. As he chanced a casual look up, he caught Jack looking at him with a look on his face, that for once, Daniel wasn't capable of reading. A flicker of attention in the brown eyes as he watched Daniel worrying his lip and a slow, almost tangible slide from Daniel's mouth to the bandanna. Finally the dark depths locked with Daniel's eyes and Jack may as well have pounced on him for all it was worth, because that was the only thing Daniel could compare it to -- as if the air had been knocked out of him.

"Ready to order?" Jack cocked his head, a small smile lingering at the corners of his mouth. The mouth Daniel was trying very hard not to focus on. He blushed as the thought flickered through his mind. How they'd feel on his own lips, how they'd taste, how they'd feel on his body, brushing against his skin...

The waiter appeared at their table once again, and somehow Daniel managed to place his order, while pointedly *not* looking at Jack. What the hell was he doing to himself? They were friends, on vacation, albeit alone, but there was *nothing* that could possibly justify his wayward libido and his more than overactive imagination.

"Too bad Sam and Teal'c couldn't make it." Daniel fiddled with his napkin, still reluctant to look at Jack.

"Yeah," answered Jack, leaning forward on the table, elbows resting on it, fingers intertwined, chin resting on them, a questioning smile on his face.

Daniel stopped mauling his napkin for a moment, feeling very sympathetic towards any deer ever caught in headlights... And he kept still until the silence stretched enough for him to notice. "Oh..." Daniel blinked rapidly. "I mean, not that I'm not enjoying being here... with..." Daniel shrugged, wanting the ground to swallow him up. 'Dammit Jackson, you're a linguist, you speak English every damned day, how can this be so hard to say?' "... you."

The beaming smile and the shine in the brown eyes ripped Daniel's breath away and for mere moments the world narrowed down to the two of them at their table. Jack's wide smile softened as he tilted his head a little to the side, studying Daniel openly. Daniel on the other hand felt his nervousness filter away, leaving a strange sensation of heat, safety and a wonderfully fleeting feeling as if someone had set loose a swarm of butterflies in his stomach and chest.

And it all broke, as the waiter came to their table, serving their steaming food. Daniel looked down for a moment, blinking rapidly. The moment had been there -- intense, but it was... He looked up and every thread between them seemed to reach out and latch together again, once more creating a strange new bond. Not as breathtaking as the moment before, but enough to give Daniel a mixture of giddy energy and calm contentment.

With another smile and a twinkle to his eyes, Jack dug into his dinner, never quite taking his attention from Daniel.

Daniel twitched mentally as he forced himself to start on his dish. As delicious as it was, he couldn't really concentrate on it, with Jack's constant attention to him.

Jack on the other hand, seemed to be doing fine, dividing his enjoyment of the food and of watching Daniel -- even if to most people it might seem as if the food got the most of it, Daniel could feel the weight of Jack's eyes, the way his body language told the linguist that nothing he could do would escape the other man's attention.

They ate in silence, and to Daniel's surprise, it wasn't half as awkward as he'd expected, but he was still very nervous, this side of Jack... well, it wasn't new, but it was definitely a lot stronger than usual. Somehow he managed to settle into it, feeling the weight as something nice instead of a threat.

He rather liked this side of Jack. Daniel looked up through his lashes, catching the slightly predatory smile and appraising look on Jack's face. He wondered when the other shoe would drop, because as much as he had been attracted to Jack from day one, and had been in love with him for almost as long, Daniel was sure none of this would be happening if the rest of the team had been there.

Their wine glasses were filled once more and Daniel concentrated on his dishes. And yes, it was the wine giving him the constant flush, not the way Jack kept eyeing him or the way Jack's knee accidentally bumped into his. It could, however, be argued that the strong calf pressing against Daniel's *might* have contributed to it. It definitely made Daniel realise that his cut-offs weren't form-fitting anymore... constrictive came to mind instead.

Taking a deep breath followed by a large draught of wine had Daniel coughing and Jack going from his eerie attention to worry-mode. He pulled back a little, the physical contact of his leg leaving Daniel feeling very... bereft.

"I'm okay," Daniel assured him quickly. "Just swallowed to quickly..." Daniel wondered if he was to be cursed with a constant flush for the rest of their vacation, because no matter what he said, it seemed to be a double entendre of some kind or at least an entendre and a half.

At least Jack seemed to let it slip as he settled back comfortably on his chair. Still the leg didn't return fully to its previous position -- much to Daniel's annoyance.

Taking a few more bites, Daniel then went for the simplest solution, 'accidentally' dropping his napkin to the floor and then bending down to retrieve it, glancing quickly under the table. He 'located' the leg in question -- a little more to the side then. Not an impossible mission, definitely not impossible.

Oh... Daniel pretended as he sat back up, that he hadn't noticed Jack's... state. Well, suited him *just* fine, wouldn't have been fair otherwise, seeing that Daniel wasn't sure *he* could stand without embarrassing himself.

Nagging at the back of his head was of course the little voice telling him that it wasn't because of him, that it had been coincidence, that Jack's leg against his had been due to the small table they were seated at. That since they were both above average height, there was very little room to move under the table.

And on some strange level, Daniel might have listened to that voice, if he hadn't caught the way Jack was looking at him. So the man might have taking Daniel's coughing fit as a discouragement, but the look in his eyes... worry, yes, but laced with something else that Daniel realised had been there for a long time, just never as... blatant as now.

Jack didn't put his leg back against Daniel's, so it seemed he'd have to do it his own way and thus maybe even cement the fact that the six foot plus USAF Colonel across the table was interested in something a little more... personal than just friendship.

Fancy that, Jack O'Neill might actually have a..., Daniel slid his leg along Jack's, watching the other man's eyes widen in surprise, oh yeah, physical interest in his very male team mate. Who luckily wasn't entirely thrown by the idea himself. No, there were very few things on Daniel's top ten wish list rating higher than an interested Jack O'Neill.

Daniel managed to zone out while they finished their dinner, but as the waiter returned to them, he blinked back into reality.

"Dessert?" Jack left it up to him, knowing Daniel's obsession with sugar.

"Mmm," Daniel shook his head. "Maybe later." Though it would be an entirely different kind of dessert if Jack kept looking at him like that.

Jack paid the waiter, ignoring Daniel's effort to pay for himself. Okay, fine, if that was the way the man wanted it... so this was a date... definitely a date.

Jack gestured for him to exit the restaurant and for the first time Daniel was conscious about how he walked and how much Jack was... Daniel cast a quick look over his shoulder. Oh yeah, Jack was definitely watching his ass, in a very appreciative way.

Daniel stopped outside to allow Jack to catch up. "Wanna swing by the beach on the way back?" Jack asked him. Since the sun was still above the horizon, Daniel agreed. Sure, why not? What could be the harm in that?

As they entered the bar, Daniel still perceived it as a good idea. Five minutes later, both men leaning against the bar, looking at the other people having a good time, he wasn't too sure anymore.

Daniel watched with mixed feelings as a blonde woman wriggled into the space between their bar stools. Her full attention was latched unto Jack, who gave her an assessing look, then raised his eyes to meet Daniel's, a smirk on his face. Daniel took a deep breath, and not for the first time that evening, he wondered if he'd imagined Jack's flirting during their dinner.

Taking a deep draught of his drink, Daniel decided to ignore the display of ...mating ritual going on next to him. Swallowing the strong liquor, Daniel tried to turn his attention to the rest of the room. Still, he couldn't help eavesdropping on the conversation.

"So..." the blonde began, "you new around here?"

Almost snorting his drink, Daniel rolled his eyes. What an original come-on, he thought to himself.

"Just visiting," Jack answered in an even tone. Daniel frowned. That's no way to take her up on her offer, Flyboy, his inner voice scolded Jack.

"So... you here alone?"

Daniel took a quick look to the side, seeing what he'd expected; the blonde bimbo rubbing herself up against Jack. Second look awarded him something he hadn't expected, though. His eyes met Jack's mischievous brown eyes; the warmth making Daniel's heart beat a little faster.

"No, I'm here with my *friend*, Daniel here..." Jack's emphasis on friend threw Daniel a bit off balance... or rather, more off balance than he already was. The voice was still warm, but... Daniel wasn't sure; maybe it'd been laced with something else, something... Daniel couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The blonde woman finally turned her attention to Daniel, taking in his entire physical being in one sweep, obviously deciding it was worth the sacrifice as she turned back to Jack. "Well, I'm not really that kind of girl," she began.

Daniel almost spat his drink out, giving her back a deadly stare before turning around to face the bar instead of the room.

"Well, to tell you the truth, Blondie, I'm not that kind of man, never have been, never will be," Jack answered easily.

"So you're not..." She sounded confused.

"Interested at all," Jack finished for her.

"You... you..." she sputtered indignantly.

"Nice talking to you too," Jack said with a wicked smile before swivelling around on the stool to face the bar, like Daniel, his attention back on his half-finished drink.

"That was... interesting," Daniel finally said when he found his voice again.

"You can say that again, Daniel," Jack grinned, giving him a sincere, warm smile.

And Daniel let it warm him from the inside and out, knowing very well that he was blushing, but not caring enough to break his eye contact with Jack.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" The voice was soft; coming from Daniel's left side.

"I, eh, no?" Daniel said before he could stop himself.

The dark skinned man slid up onto the seat, placing his feet on the lower part of the bar. Right next to Daniel's, not exactly leaving much space between their legs.

Daniel was treated to a wide, perly-white smile that did absolutely nothing for him. He cleared his throat and turned his head towards Jack again, who, for all in the world, looked ready to commit homicide.

Instead, Jack turned, catching the bartender on the way past, ordering two more drinks for them.

Opening his mouth to say no, Daniel shut it again, eyes wide with surprise as a hand descended upon his left thigh. Turning his head back, he gave the stranger a stern glare.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" he said in an icy voice.

"Getting acquainted..." the man said in a low husky voice.

Daniel sensed Jack powering up on his other side and decided that he had to do some sort of damage control. "I'd really rather not," he finally ground out.

"No?" The man looked disappointed, "You sure?" he asked, looking a little hopeful, trying to ignore the glowering Jack behind Daniel.

"No," Daniel said, "trust me, it's not worth it."

"You've got to be kidding," the man exclaimed, looking Daniel up and down. "You're..."

Daniel shook his head, tilting his head to gesture towards Jack. "Trust me; it's not worth the... pain."

The man blinked a few times, then took his drink and said his goodnights before fleeing the bar.

Daniel feared for a moment he'd overstepped his boundaries as he hadn't exactly hidden to anyone what he meant, that he might've implied that he and Jack...

"Nice move," Jack snickered behind him.

As Daniel turned back to him, he was met only with a wide, sincere smile. "Thank you," he grinned back.

"Say, Daniel?" Jack gave him a searching look.

"Yeah?" Daniel cocked his head, still smiling.

"Bottoms up every time we get hit on tonight?"

"Why Jack, we'll never finish our drinks," Daniel chuckled; surely the blonde and the man would be the only ones to...

"Hey, what are such two lovely looking guys doing here, all on your own?" a low voice behind them purred.

Jack gave Daniel a long, lingering look before slamming his drink and waving at the bartender for a refill. Daniel closed his eyes before following suit, wondering what the hell he was doing.

Daniel should have been annoying that people kept interrupting their private little tête-à-tête. Anyone in their right minds would take one look at the way Jack was hovering over him and realise they were... well, they weren't *really* together, and yet... they were. As it was, Jack's little drinking game turned it all into fun, as neither man seemed inclined to take anyone up on their offers.

When they finally left the bar, they were both more than just a little tipsy. They walked along the beach, trying to steady each other. Jack had an arm casually around Daniel's waist and Daniel wasn't too proud or too sober to not put his arm around the other man's shoulders.

"You pondering what I'm pondering, O'Neill?"

"Dunno, Jackson, but I doubt you'll ever get the General to put *that* on the budget," Jack snickered.

Daniel blinked in confusion, if only for a moment before his muddled brain caught up with Jack's. "Nah, silly, I mean, am I the only one wondering if there might have been something fishy about everyone cancelling the trip so suddenly?"

Jack chuckled, then led Daniel up the stairs leaving the beach to the road that'd take them to their house. "Nah, heavenly intervention?"

"Ja-ack," Daniel couldn't help grinning. "No, I think they did it because... they thought you and I... eh." Daniel trailed off.

"Yeah?" Jack led him up the road, Daniel grateful that at least he seemed to know which way they were going.

"Eh..." Daniel searched for what had been crystal clear a moment earlier. Dammit, it seemed to have vanished.

"Hey, here we are," Jack said cheerfully. And he was right, they were back at the house.

"Jack, that's not the way to the front door..." Daniel laughed as Jack hung onto him and dragged him towards the hammock. He didn't stop until they were right in front of the damned thing, where he first cocked his head to one side, then the other. "Jack?"

"Hmm, just wondering..." Jack still kept a strong grip on Daniel's arm. Partly to keep him from leaving, and, well, partly to keep him steady.

"What?" Daniel narrowed his eyes.

"*Seems* big enough."

"For what?"

"*Should* fit two."

"Jack... no."

"Aww, come on Danny, pleaaase?"

"No, and stop whining, it's not very becoming."

"Don't you wanna test if there's room for the both of us?" Jack gave him his most pleading look.

"Eh... no?" Daniel eyed the hammock with deep suspicion. yet somehow, not a minute later, he was flat on his back in said hammock, wondering just *how* that had happened.

Jack stayed where he was, watching Daniel with a gleam in his eyes.

"Jack?" Daniel was almost afraid to ask.

Jack held up his hand to silence Daniel, then leaned his upper body up over Daniel's, entwining their fingers and before Daniel could utter another word against it, he had one very warm, lightly clad and *quite* heavy Jack on top of him.

"See," whispered Jack into his ear, warm breath sending shivers through Daniel. "It fits the both of us." Jack buried his face against Daniel's neck with a deep sigh.

Daniel couldn't reply. His world seemed to have narrowed down to one thing. Jack's body was a warm, heavy blanket, and he was obviously quite happy where he was... At least a part of him seemed extremely happy. It was definitely greeting an equally eager part of Daniel's body.

They lay completely still for awhile, the hammock swinging gently from side to side. Daniel noticed somewhere that they both seemed short of breath.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"What are we doing?" It was difficult for Daniel to get the words out. Somehow Jack's scent was all he could concentrate on.

"Putting a theory to the test?"

"No, seriously, Jack, I think this goes a *little* beyond testing whether or not this hammock hold two grown men." No matter *how* nice it was, it was still confusing.

Jack was silent for a moment. "Maybe that wasn't the theory I was referring to?"

"Jack...?"

Daniel could feel Jack's breath against his neck as the other man stayed where he was, reluctant to answer.

"Maybe I wanted a... a final test as to whether or not you... were interested..." Jack's voice trailed off and after what seemed like half a lifetime, he pulled back, just enough to look down into Daniel's eyes. They stayed like that for a long time, simply looking at each other, both searching for indicators of either being wrong. Then slowly, Jack's eyes fluttered shut and he leaned down, pressing his lips lightly against Daniel's, just the barest pressure, a final question asked.

Daniel didn't have to waste time thinking about an answer to a question he'd wanted for years, but never thought he'd be asked. Especially not when said question came from the one person Daniel *wanted* to do the asking.

They both seemed to relax a moment later, and Daniel parted his lips with a sigh at the light touch of a tongue against them.

Slow, tentative exploration of the other's mouth, nowhere near the urgency that Daniel had expected, if against all hope and reason, this should ever happen. It was much more a common, silent agreement, that there was no rushing anything, no risking it before they'd even begun.

Jack finally pulled back, both drawing in deep breaths. Daniel stared up through slightly foggy lenses at the warmest brown eyes he could remember ever having seen, and he smiled at the twinkle in them. "What?"

Jack smiled back and placed another light kiss on Daniel's lips. "Just wondering what took us so long?"

"Lots of small stupid things, I'm sure." Daniel nuzzled Jack's collar bone.

"Mmm, definitely." Jack dipped his head again and caught Daniel's mouth with his own.

"You could have just asked, you know," Daniel gasped when Jack pulled back.

Jack frowned.

"I mean, not that I mind this, but you could have just asked me." Daniel freed his hands from Jack's and set about exploring what he could reach of the other man.

Jack chuckled, before stealing another kiss. "I've been asking all evening, Daniel, and besides, since we got here, this afternoon, and I saw this hammock... I've been having vivid fantasies about getting you in it."

Daniel blushed. "I see." He ran his hand up and down Jack's back, revelling in the play of muscles under the thin cotton. "Did those fantasies involve getting us *out* of the hammock unharmed and into bed?"

Jack's eyes widened a little. "I..." He leaned down for another kiss. When he answered, his voice was low and raw. "I think we can figure out a way, Daniel."

"Good," Daniel purred, "then what do you say to...?"

Jack laughed out loud. "I think the answer would be: Yes sir, ASAP, sir!"

Daniel joined in the laughter.

Jack's eyes turned serious again. "Daniel, I... I need you to know, I... don't do casual, so..."

Nodding, Daniel intercepted the stumbling words as he leaned up, briefly brushing his lips against Jack's. "Me neither."

"All or nothing?" Jack whispered.

"I'll take all, Jack, I..." Daniel felt the heat rush to his face, but forced himself to continue. "I love you, Jack." He was relieved as Jack's serious facade crumbled and he was rewarded with a sunny smile.

"And I'm head over heels with you, Daniel," Jack whispered as he kissed Daniel, slowly.

The last thought for several minutes to cross though Daniel's mind was that it was a nice warm night and they could stay like this for a little while longer... they had time, would *take* their time, because it was definitely worth it.

The End


End file.
